The Dancer
by Kiba's Kitty.Ox
Summary: Kankuro meets a girl in a strip club, who looks somewhat familiar. Why is she so enchanting to him, even though he knows who she is? why does this change his point of view? For Kankuro's Birthday! :


**The Dancer **

This is my first one-shot story, and I do try. But ya know, bear with me, nobody's perfect. This is from Kankuro's point of view, half-ishly For Kankuro's Birthday!!

**Kankuro meets a girl in a strip club. He usually thinks these girls are only good for one fuck, but what's so different about this one? Why**** does she look so familiar?**

Man, this is so stupid. How'd I let Kiba and Naruto talk me into this?

What's their plan? A strip club. Like I would want to pick up some random chick from a strip club. Great birthday idea, really guys.

I cannot believe I am going into a strip club. I feel, God, stupid. If Temari finds out, then I am OVER.

Kiba knows people in here. Dirty, dirty boy. He points out one girl to me. She has shocking blue eyes and black hair. 'Look, Kankuro. That girl has a nice piece of ass. Mmm. You better go over there before someone else does.' I sighed. Kiba was right, but god, she's a girl from a strip club. She'll probably leave if things get too serious. Don't think she'll be one for kids and whatnot.

NORMAL POV (3RD PERSON)

Kankuro walked over to her stand and sat down, a smirk on his face. He stared at the girl intently. Why did she look like someone Kankuro had seen before? She walked over to him and straddled him

'Who might you be?' she asked him. He stuffed a 20 in her bra.

'Kankuro' he noticed a mark on her arm.

'_Oh my god,' _it struck him '_I dated her 2 years ago. That's Danna' _she got off of him

'Remember me?' she asked him, slyly putting her leg on his shoulder

'Sure do' he replied, stroking her leg. She got off of him and danced around the chair he was sitting in

'We'll talk later' she said and went back to the pole she had previously been dancing on. Kankuro shook his head. Luck on my birthday, I guess.

About an hour later, Kankuro got up to go to the bar. Kiba and Naruto were also there. 'So,' said Naruto 'How did it go, Kankuro?'

'Can't complain, met an old "friend" of mine'

A hand tapped Kankuro on the shoulder. 'Are you free?' Kankuro spun around. There she was, and she pointed to the door. Kiba whispered in his ear 'Good luck, mate'

Kankuro and Danna walked out together. 'So, which way you headed?' he asked her. She pointed in a direction. 'Pretty much the same here. Staying with some friends.'

'I remember it's your birthday today. You old goat you're 22 now.' He scowled at her 'you're only a year behind'

She laughed 'if I'm gonna end up looking like you, don't remind me!' He laughed. 'You're just as funny as ever!' he said to her. She laughed.

They reached Kankuro's apartment, and Danna turned to walk away when he grabbed her hips

'You're not going to leave without saying goodbye are you? Kankuro laughed into the darkness of his apartment. 'Someone's forward' she said.

He took of her top and she took off his. They kissed and Kankuro moved them over to his sofa. Kankuro began to kiss her flat stomach. Kankuro pulled down her shorts and her underwear (or rather a piece of string that surrounded her bottom half)

He started to lick her wet core, and she writhed under his touch. She moaned his name as he started to suck on her clit. He used his thumbs to spread her further to put his tongue inside. He wriggled more. She wanted more of Kankuro's touch; she loved the feel of his tongue inside of her. He darted his tongue in and out and he would occasionally move back to her clit.

Eventually, she came all over his mouth, and he made sure he got all of it out of her before moving back up to kiss her, so she could taste herself. She bucked her hips up.

'OK, hold on' he said.

'You can go rough' she whispered in his ear. He chuckled slightly. He thrusted into her in one clean movement. She moaned and grabbed his back. She put her legs on his shoulders and he moved in closer to her. He thrusted in deep and hard, pulling out almost all the way then slamming back in with all his force. He felt her walls tightening around him, squeezing and wetting him at the same time. She moaned as she felt her orgasm too close to bear, and finally, one of his particularly hard thrusts sent her over the edge. She screamed his name again and again as she shook hard, the pleasure blinding her.

Kankuro groaned as he released deep inside of her, and continued thrusting until he could see straight again.

Kankuro pulled out of her. 'Thanks' she said. He blue eyes sparkled through the darkness. 'No problem. Wasn't I always a good fuck?' she hit him playfully on the arm. She grabbed her top and underwear, and his, and they put them on. They curled up on the sofa, not even bothering to make any light in the house.

TEMARI POV

I opened up Kankuro's door. The lazy fucker shouldn't have given me a key if he didn't want me in here. And it was an emergency; I needed milk. 'Shit!' I shouted. Doesn't he ever move the fucking table! Where the fuck is the light switch!

'Oh God' I said, I saw Kankuro on the sofa curled up with some girl. I sat down in one of his corners. 'I am dreaming, or I am scarred for life. I am dreaming, or I am scarred for life…'

'What the hell? Temari, what the fuck are you doing in my apartment'

I rocked back and forward. 'Looking for milk' I said

'OK' he yawned, and went back to sleep.

'Wait what, Temari?'

*OWARI* PLEASE R&R!!!

Kiba's Kitty. Ox


End file.
